Abandonado
by papillon69
Summary: El dia mas importante de Harry se convierte en una pesadilla, cuando su prometido no aparece. ¿Que hará Severus para consolar al joven mago?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

Este fic se me ocurrió mientras veía un comercial de celulares donde una novia estaba esperando a su novio mientras este veía el fut bol (Cuando fue lo del mundial) con todos sus amigos y no llegaba a la boda.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia tiene contenido sexual grafico, lenguaje soez, Entre un hombre muy Sexy y un joven olvidado el día de su boda.

Este fic es una historia chico- chico.

Así que:

Si eres susceptible **NO LO LEAS**.

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

**El Quidditch es la cosa mas importante, **

**De las cosas menos importantes. **

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

La luz de la tarde entraba por uno de los ventanales multicolor de la vieja iglesia, era un espectáculo digno de ver. Pero las pocas personas que quedaban en aquel lugar, no podían apreciar la hermosura del momento, ya que estaban mas concentrados viendo al novio caminar de un lado a otro desesperado.

Harry absolutamente nunca se hubiera imaginado que su soñada boda se convertiría en una pesadilla. Por mas que trataba de entender no lo podía conseguir. Y eso de ser nombrado el mago mas valioso de su generación, no le serbia de nada en este momento. Por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto no podía creer que Draco lo había dejado plantado el día de su boda, por una estúpida final de Quidditch. Claro que él sabia que no era cualquier final era el campeonato mundial al cual el equipo Ingles había llegado y Harry como cualquier admirador y jugador de Quidditch lo entendía. Pero esa no era suficiente explicación o razón para entender ¿por qué Draco no había llegado a la boda? que debió haberse celebrado hacia horas.

Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto para que este día fuera como el y sus padres (si los hubiera tenido) hubieran soñado, aunque Draco y su familia habían puesto un montón de objeciones. ¿Por qué ese lugar? No seria mejor celebrar la ceremonia en el jardín de la casa Malfoy, solo tenemos que ubicar todo lo necesario en el extenso lugar y ya, así demostraremos la grandeza de la mansión Malfoy y es mas adecuado que ir y rentar una iglesia muggle. ¿Por qué no podemos contratar un servicio de comida? Un Malfoy merece lo mejor de lo mejor, no cualquier comida que una Weasley pueda hacer. ¿Por qué lirios blancos para el adorno del lugar? ¿No te gustaría algo mas elegante? Podemos contratar a la florista de mi madre, ¿Por qué tenemos que contratar a esa banda muggle? ¿No seria mejor contratar a los concertistas mas famosos del mundo mágico?¿Por qué tu traje de bodas tiene que ser tan común y muggle?, porque mejor no vamos al sastre de mi padre y que te confeccione una túnica de gala y digna del evento que celebramos? y ¿Por qué yo me tengo que poner este ridículo traje?...

Harry había tenido que pasar por muchas peleas y dolores de cabeza para hacerle entender a Draco (y a sus padres) que el había soñado su boda así, cuando era niño, había pasado largas horas encerrado en su alacena imaginando como seria su boda y como seria tener su propia familia. Una pareja que lo amara y que se preocupara por él. Pero sobre todo Harry estaba ansioso por tener hijos.

El joven miro a su alrededor, las bancas de la iglesia estaban casi vacías, solo quedaban algunas invitadas. Fleur, Molly, Ginny, Luna. Todos os hombres habían ido a buscar a Draco y sus amigos.

Harry observo a sus amigas y casi todas lo veían con pena y lastima, menos la mama de Draco, la Señora Malfoy, ella en cambio se notaba molesta. Harry no acababa de entender que había hecho para desagradar tanto a la madre de su prometido. Desde que Draco y el empezaron a salir un par de años atrás Harry trato de ganarse a la mujer. El siempre estuvo deseoso de tener una madre que lo amara (Claro que la señora Weasley era en parte esa madre, pero que mejor que su futura suegra ocupara ese lugar) Pero nada de lo que hiciera a Harry parecía agradar a la Señora, y es que la gente pensaría que por simplemente quien era, ella estaría encantada. Pero cada vez que llegaba a la gran mansión la mujer lo veía como si lo hubiera vomitado una de las creaturas mas repulsiva del mundo.

Pero no iría allí en ese momento.

Observo los lirios y ahora a pesar del hechizo de conservación ya no le parecían tan hermosos como en la mañana. Los pequeños arreglos que decoraban las bancas parecían marchitos también. Miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que su hermoso traje, ahora tenia manchas y estaba muy arrugado después de pasarse tanto las manos sobre el. Suspiro. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió poner un hechizo en el también?

Muy fácil, porque había estado tan emocionado de tener por fin su boda de ensueño y una familia propia que se olvido de todo.

Había tenido largar horas para reflexionar y se dio cuenta que realmente no había reaccionado como un novio enamorado, cualquier otro hubiera estado desolado, llorando como Magdalena por los rincones, porque su amado no había aparecido, pero el no sintió tristeza, ni ganas de llorar, mas bien se había sentido enojado porque la boda se retrasara o porque la comida se echara a perder.

Desde hacia tiempo se dio cuenta que el no amaba a Draco, como debía ser amado, que simplemente había seguido con todo este asunto porque era lo que se esperaba de el, después de un par de años de noviazgo se había sentido comprometido a cumplir y casarse con el que fuera su primer real amor. Pero ahora que era mas grande, mas maduro se daba cuenta que todo había sido un error y solo utilizo a Draco para olvidarse de ese otro hombre que ahora era su mejor amigo, al cual le contaba todos sus sueños, ilusiones y secretos. Ese hombre que en poco tiempo se convirtiera en su todo. Un hombre que había estado con el ayudándolo, aconsejándolo a lo largo de su vida y si no fuera poco tomando responsabilidad con todos los detalles de la boda de sus sueños, cosa que Draco no había hecho ni de broma.

Lo único que quería en este momento era salir corriendo y desaparecer. Tuvo muchas oportunidades para hacerlo, pero el no era conocido por ser un cobarde o buscar salidas fáciles, el se había metido en este lio y ahora tenia que asumir las consecuencias.

Como si sus lúgubres pensamientos invocaran un rayo de luz, se escucho una parición y segundos después vio que entraba por el pasillo de la Iglesia Severus. Harry sin pensarlo salió corriendo a su encuentro y cuando llego a su lado lo abrazo como si no quisiera soltarlo jamás.

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

_Notas del Autor: _

_Hola de nuevo, aquí yo con otro fic. Inicialmente escribí esta historia pensando que seria un Severus – Hermione, pero mientras mas escribía mas me daba cuenta que prefería poner a Harry en la ecuación. Así que comencé de nuevo con las bases y cambie la historia con Harry como protagonista. _

_Otra cosa que cambio es que pensaba subir por completo el fic. Pero luego me di cuenta que podía subirlo por secciones, para ver como reaccionaban. Si les gustaba o lo dejaba por la paz. _

_Así que de ustedes depende que lo suba completamente, si les gusta déjenme un mensaje para seguir subiendo capítulos. _

_Ya lo tengo terminado así que mientras mas mensajes reciba mas rápido lo subiré completo. _


	2. Si no puedes con ellos, uneteles

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

Este fic se me ocurrió mientras veía un comercial de celulares donde una novia estaba esperando a su novio mientras este veía el fut bol (Cuando fue lo del mundial) con todos sus amigos y no llegaba a la boda.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia tiene contenido sexual grafico, lenguaje soez, Entre un hombre muy Sexy y un joven olvidado el día de su boda.

Este fic es una historia chico- chico.

Así que:

Si eres susceptible **NO LO LEAS**.

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

_**Yo te amo y te vas a casar con él**_

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

Cuando Severus se despertó este día, había decidido que este seria el peor de su vida.

Después de que la guerra terminara y milagrosamente Severus sobreviviera. Él había tratado de cambiar su vida. Agradeciendo las bendiciones de esta segunda oportunidad, recuperar su salud, encontrar un nuevo trabajo y abrirse a dejar entrar personas a su vida. Y una de esas personas había sido Harry Potter. Al principio por costumbre no fue agradable con el, pero el joven mago insistió, he insistió en que fueran amigos y así es como se había convertido en la persona mas cercana emocionalmente a él. Ni con Lili la mama de Harry que había sido su mejor amiga se había sentido de esa manera, Harry era único y claro que el chico era un imprudente que hacia las cosas sin pensarlas, pero también era fiel a sus ideas, el mejor amigo, comprensivo, amoroso y preocupado por él.

Fue muy fácil enamorarse de el y amarlo con locura. Pero de nuevo la vida le jugaba una mala pasada y Harry no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Si no que se había enamorado del cabeza de chorlito de su ahijado. Trato de aflojar el nudo que se instalo en su pecho desde que el joven le contara sus planes de boda. Pero nada funciono. Simplemente nunca nadie podría ocupar su lugar. Así que como el viejo dicho muggle dice, si no puedes con ellos, úneteles. Ya que Draco no estuvo interesado en los preparativos de la boda, él fue el que lo acompaño a todo lo relacionado con el gran evento. Desde la iglesia, la comida, las flores, la música hasta la ropa interior que el debía lucir este día.

El tiempo paso volando y el día que parecía tan lejano rápidamente llego, y él se había tenido que obligar a levantarse y arreglarse para la infernal boda. Pero cual había sido su sorpresa que paso una hora, dos horas, hasta tres y el novio no llego, ni había rastro de él.

Como buen amigo que era se dedico a consolar y a asegurarle al novio que el idiota de su futuro marido llegaría tarde o temprano. Pero a lo largo del día que pensó, seria su infierno personal. Fue mejorando ya que el novio nunca llego.

Viendo el enojo de Harry se ofreció voluntario para ir y buscarlo. Con la ayuda y las indicaciones de los amigos del novio. fue a todos los lugares que le dijeron, pero no había rastros de ellos. Si de ellos, Zabini también estaba desaparecido.

No podía creer la fortuna que tuvo el hombre que mas despreciaba en este momento desaparecido y sin rastro alguno de él.

Si no parecían en unas cuantas horas mas tendían estaba seguro de que Lucius daria aviso a la fuerza de Aurores, pero ellos tardarían días en iniciar la búsqueda, porque bien sabían todos que los dos jóvenes estaban festejando por el mundial de Quidditch.

Y aparte a nadie se le haría extraño que Draco lo pensara mejor y no llegara a su boda, un joven con su futuro no podía amarrarse la soga tan pronto.

Y Severus le rogaba a Merlin que así fuera, que el idiota de su ahijado no regresara nunca.

Cuando entro en la iglesia no espero el recibimiento que tuvo. El pensó encontrar a un muy lloroso Harry y estaba listo para consolarlo, como buen amigo que era. Pero al entrar lo único que lo recibió fue un abrazo muy fuerte de un joven novio que no se veía devastado por el abandono de su prometido, mas bien se veía aliviado de que él llegara. En el momento que el joven lo abrazo el hizo lo mismo, no importándole que todos los que quedaban allí vieran lo que sentía por el. Lo único que importaba es que el estaba en sus brazos y no lo dejaría ir jamás así tuviera que raptarlo u obligarlo a estar con él. Pero no dejaría que Malfoy se lo quitara de nuevo. El joven ya había tenido su oportunidad y la dejo ir, ahora era turno de Severus de demostrarle lo que era un verdadero hombre.

Severus acomodo a Harry contra su cuerpo mientras lo abrazaba y puso su barbilla en la cabeza de él, el olor a limpio de su cabello lo lleno y lo hizo sentir como si estuviera llegando a su hogar.

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

_Nota del Autor:_

_Wigwirthy: Hola muchas gracias por dejarme un mensaje no pude contestártelo desde la pagina, pero te respondo desde aquí. Un poco corta la continuación, pero aquí esta. Y yo también amo esta pareja. Bueno la verdad yo amo a Severus y regularmente me gusta con cualquiera, pero con Harry es especial. _

_Chicas muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron un mensaje, aquí esta la continuación, se que es muy corto pero espero que sea bueno y les guste. _

_Nos leemos pronto. _


	3. El plan

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

Este fic se me ocurrió mientras veía un comercial de celulares donde una novia estaba esperando a su novio mientras este veía el fut bol (Cuando fue lo del mundial) con todos sus amigos y no llegaba a la boda.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia tiene contenido sexual grafico, lenguaje soez, Entre un hombre muy Sexy y un joven olvidado el día de su boda.

Este fic es una historia chico- chico.

Así que:

Si eres susceptible **NO LO LEAS**.

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

_**El plan**_

Ginny observo la escena frente a ella, ver la cara de uno de sus mejores amigo iluminarse cuando vio llegar a Severus y correr para protegerse entre sus brazos, y como el otro mago lo recibía como si fuera su mundo, termino por disipar las dudas que tenia al respecto de su participación en el fracaso de la boda.

Esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pero eran tan cabezotas y despistados para aceptarlo, que por eso habían llegado a esta situación tan descabellada, donde ella y Blaise habían tenido que intervenir.

La joven mujer acaricio su abultado vientre, su pequeño bebe la pateaba como dándole la razón a todo lo que sus pensamientos le decían.

Blaise y ella tenían poco mas de un año de casados y ya esperaban a su primer hijo, en un par de semanas llegaría su pequeño y estaban tan emocionados y felices.

Y ellos querían esa misma felicidad para Harry y sabían que no la iba a encontrar con Draco. El necesitaba un hombre a su altura, alguien maduro, inteligente que pudiera darle esa seguridad que el necesitaba, alguien que no solo pensara en él mismo, y es que el tema mas importante de Draco era quien tenia mas dinero y poder en el mundo mágico.

Claro que Ginny apreciaba a Draco, ya que era el mejor amigo de su marido, pero ellos también aceptaban que aun era un niño inmaduro y caprichoso, que seguía agarrado de las enaguas de su madre. Un niño que no podría hacer feliz a Harry y que su matrimonio iba directo al fracaso.

Una noche mientras ella y Blaise estaban acostados en su cama, sintiendo los movimientos de su hijo. Ginny no pudo mas y expreso todos sus temores sobre la boda de sus mejores amigos. Su marido estuvo de acuerdo con casi todo lo que dijo, sorprendiendo a la chica. Y así fue como empezaron a urdir el plan.

Inicialmente era desaparecer a Draco en la despedida de soltero. Darle una poción para dormir y tenerlo encerrado en un lugar que solo ellos sabrían.

Pero el plan había cambiado para mejor cuando la selección inglesa de quidditch llegara a la final. Seria mas fácil dar por desaparecido a Draco, mientras festejaba con sus amigos.

Blaise se aparecería en unas horas diciendo que el y Draco se habían separado en algún momento del festejo y que por mas que lo había buscado no pudo dar con él.

¿Pero porque no diste aviso de inmediato? Porque pensé que yo podría encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta sin la ayuda de nadie.

Cada una de las preguntas que le pudieran hacer al joven mago ya la tenían pensada y planeada una respuesta.

¿Quién dudaría de que el mejor amigo de Draco hizo todo lo posible para encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta sano y salvo?

Ginny sonrió mientras observaba la escena frente a ella Harry y Severus se veian tan tiernos, pero al momento de pasar su mirada por la sala vio a la madre de Draco mirar la escena igual que todos pero ella no la veía con ternura como todos los demás. En los ojos de Narcisa había enojo y desaprobación. Y por mas que la joven intentaba entender porque la madre de Draco no quería a Harry como el esposo de su hijo, no podía.

Harry era el Héroe del mundo mágico, venia de una de las mas viejas familias mágicas, con dinero, inteligente, fiel, un gran amigo, amigable, a todo mundo le caía bien, era un gran partido para cualquiera, pero al parecer la matriarca Malfoy no lo veía como suficiente para su hijo. Desde que habían anunciado la boda, Narcisa fue la primera en envenenar la mente de Draco sobre lo vulgar y poco adecuado que todo seria, o como una boda al estilo Malfoy seria mejor para que todos vieran su esplendor.

Nunca apoyo las ideas y deseos de su amigo, simplemente puso mala cara a todo.

Por lo que podía ver en la cara de la mujer sabia que estaba por venir una tormenta, pero estaba segura que Severus seria capaz de cuidar de su amigo. Narcisa necesitaba que alguien la pusiera en su lugar y si Severus Snape no podía hacerlo, nadie podría.

Tendría que observar todo con detalle para mostrarle los recuerdos a Blaise cuando regresara.

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

_Nota del Autor:_

_Chicas muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron un mensaje, aquí esta la continuación, se que es mucho mas corto que el de ayer pero espero que sea bueno y les guste. _

_Gracias a las que le dieron me gusta y seguir también. _

_Nos leemos pronto. _


	4. Cosa de dos, No de tres

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

Este fic se me ocurrió mientras veía un comercial de celulares donde una novia estaba esperando a su novio mientras este veía el fut bol (Cuando fue lo del mundial) con todos sus amigos y no llegaba a la boda.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia tiene contenido sexual grafico, lenguaje soez, Entre un hombre muy Sexy y un joven olvidado el día de su boda.

Este fic es una historia chico- chico.

Así que:

Si eres susceptible **NO LO LEAS**.

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

**Casa-dos, Enamora-dos, Comprometi-dos, Apasiona-dos,**

**Enoja-dos, son cosa de dos, No de tres.**

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

Narcisa Malfoy no era tonta, y no se dejaba engañar. No por nada había sobrevivido a dos guerras sin pisar la cárcel en ninguna. Sabia que ese par tenia algo, y eso la hizo enfurecer mas.

Todo lo que Draco le conto se confirmo.

Su pobre hijo había sufrido mucho por la actitud de Harry hacia él. Su niño siempre le contaba sobre las peleas que habían tenido primero sobre donde vivir, las fiestas a las que quería asistir, las personas a las que quería frecuentar o como el otro mago no había querido dejar su trabajo en el ministerio después de que se casaran para dedicarse a su nuevo marido y su estatus de familia.

Su pequeño Draco necesitaba una persona que lo cuidara, alguien dedicado a el solamente. Eso le hizo recordar a otros buenos candidatos, jóvenes de buenas familias mágicas, brujos dignos de su hijo.

Como la joven Pansy Parkinson, Narcisa conocía a la perfección a la familia, la madre de la joven y ella era buenas amigas. Cuando Pansy nació secretamente empezaron a hacer planes para unir sus dos familias con la boda de sus hijos. Pero todo se hecho a perder cuando Draco le dijo que estaba enamorado de Harry Potter y que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para conseguir al mago.

La pobre Pansy había llorado amargamente entre sus brazos, suplicándole que le ayudara a que Draco volviera con ella.

Pero nada que Lucius o ella dijeran hacia cambiar a Draco de opinión. Muchas veces pensó que su hijo estaba bajo algún hechizo lanzado por Potter para estar tan obsesionado con él.

La mujer mayor se puso en pie y camino hasta donde estaba los dos magos abrazados.

_**-Severus, ¿Encontraste a Draco? **_La pregunta fue escupida como una maldición.

Severus de inmediato observo a la matriarca de los Malfoy y su instinto de espía le dijo que estaba por venir una pelea. Harry por su parte solo ignoro a la mujer.

El mago negó con la cabeza. _**–No, no se nada de él ni de Zabini, los fui a buscar a todos los lugares donde podrían estar festejando la victoria. Pero todas las pistas que me dieron me llevaron a que los vieron pero nadie sabe donde están, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. **_

Narcisa hizo una mueca, y señalando dijo _**-Todo esto es culpa tuya Harry.**_ La acusación hizo que el joven se pusiera tenso entre los brazos de Severus.

_**-¿Y porque exactamente es culpa de Harry, que tu hijo desapareciera?**_ Severus contraataco.

_**-Por ser tan necio y no querer cambiar la fecha de la boda, Draco le suplico que la pospusieran un par de días, para que ellos y sus amigos pudieran ir a la final. **_

_**Pero Harry pensó de forma egoísta para no querer hacerlo. Por esos él no estaban allí para cuidarlo y protegerlo por si algo malo le pasaba. **_La mujer empezó a lanzar sus acusaciones.

Severus trato de tranquilizarse contando hasta diez, pero realmente no podía. _**–Harry no es egoísta, esta fecha estaba apartada desde hacia meses, el egoísta es tu estúpido hijo, que solo piensa en si mismo, ¿En que cabeza cabe tratar de cambiar la fecha de tu boda solo por un partido de Quidditch?**_ Empezó a gritar.

_**-Para Draco era muy importante, es la primera vez en años que el equipo ingles llega a la final y el quería verlo. Si Harry lo amara realmente lo hubiera aceptado y lo hubiera acompañado como Draco le insistió. **_ La mujer señalo con el dedo a Harry. _**–Pero bien sabia yo que esto era un error, que el no merece a mi hijo, si no estaría mas preocupado por el.**_

Severus podía sentir como Harry se iba poniendo mas y mas tenso, esta discusión no estaba ayudando en nada. Pero no iba a dejar que esa mujer lo acusara de esas cosas.

_**-Bueno si hablamos de amor y prioridades, tu hijo tampoco debe de amarlo mucho, ya que prefirió un o partido de mierda antes que su pareja. Solo en su estúpida cabeza se podría idear la forma de asistir al partido y llegar a tiempo para la boda. **_

_**-Mi hijo no es ningún estúpido, tu maldito….**_

_**-Claro que lo es, si no ¿Por qué estaríamos…**_

_**-YA BASTA!**_

Harry se soltó de los brazos de Severus y exploto, no podía dejar que esto se hiciera mas grande todo esto era su culpa, tenia que parar todo antes de que también involucraran a Severus.

-_**Severus vámonos de aquí, por favor.**_ El joven miro suplicante al mago quien sentía ganas de ahorcar a la mujer frente a ellos. _**–No tiene caso discutir, eso no resolverá nada. **_

_**-Harry tiene razón, nada se puede hacer en este momento.**_ La voz de la menor de los Weasleys le llego, observo como la joven caminaba lentamente con su abultado vientre hasta llegar junto a la madre Draco y ponía una mano en su brazo. _**- Es mejor que todos nos calmemos, y que Harry valla a descansar. No se preocupen por nada nosotros nos haremos cargo de limpiar y de llevar la comida a un lugar donde la puedan aprovechar. Y si sabemos algo de Draco o Blaise les avisaremos ¿Verdad Señora Malfoy?. **_

La bruja fulmino con la mirada una ultima vez a Harry y volteo a ver a Ginny, solo asintiendo con la cabeza.

_**-Bueno entonces ustedes no se preocupen por nada, vayan y descansen. **_

Harry soltó por completo a Severus y camino hasta donde su amiga, la abrazo por unos momentos y después susurro un gracias antes de dirigirse hasta su ex profesor y tomar su mano, para encaminarse fuera de la iglesia.

Severus se dejo arrastrar por Harry hasta la salida de la iglesia, la oscuridad había caído fuera, solo rota por las lámparas que alumbraban la calle.

El joven brujo lo abrazo de nuevo. _**–Severus sácame de aquí por favor. **_

_**-¿A donde quieres ir?**_ Pregunto mientras lo abrazaba y besaba sus cabellos.

_**-A donde nadie pueda encontrarnos, por favor. **_

Su voz era suplicante y Severus conocía el lugar ideal para ir, sin que nadie los molestara.

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

_Nota del Autor:_

_Chicas muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron un mensaje, aquí esta la continuación._

_Gracias también a las que le dieron me gusta y seguir._

_Mañana no actualizo hasta el lunes. Espero que pasen un gran Domingo._


	5. Aprovechándome de ti

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

Este fic se me ocurrió mientras veía un comercial de celulares donde una novia estaba esperando a su novio mientras este veía el fut bol (Cuando fue lo del mundial) con todos sus amigos y no llegaba a la boda.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia tiene contenido sexual grafico, lenguaje soez, Entre un hombre muy Sexy y un joven olvidado el día de su boda.

Este fic es una historia chico- chico.

Así que:

Si eres susceptible **NO LO LEAS**.

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

**Doble Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene una escena de Sexo Explicito, con lenguaje muy vulgar. **

**Si tu eres susceptible, no te gusta leer sobre sexo entre hombres, eres de mente impresionable. **

**Por favor NO LO LEAS.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, es mas difícil para mi describir sexo entre hombres.**

**Espero que me digan si les gusto o no. **

La familiar sensación en el estomago después de una aparición, hizo que Harry supiera que habían llegado al lugar donde fuera que Severus los llevara.

Seguía abrazado fuertemente al mago mayor, y no quería soltarlo. Se sentía tan confortado. Entre sus brazos sus penas y problemas se esfumaban. Y quería seguir así no importaba que el tiempo fuera su peor enemigo. Porque Harry sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a la realidad de todas sus angustias.

Severus los llevo a su vieja casa familiar, en la calle de Hilandera. La casa donde había pasado su infancia. Ese lugar que había visto mejores tiempos. Pero donde había sido muy feliz con su madre.

Muy poca gente conocía la ubicación de este lugar y la mayoría de ellos estaban muertos o eran tan mayores que seguro ya la habían olvidado.

Mientras seguía abrazado a Harry, Severus noto que el joven temblaba, y no era para menos, su estado físico y emocional estaban al limite después del día tan pesado que había pasado.

Severus, puso sus manos en los brazos de Harry y empezó a masajearlos de arriba a bajo, tratando de que entraran en calor.

_**-Harry, creo que debes tomar un baño caliente, para que te relajes, te quites las tensiones del día. ¿Qué te parece?**_ Severus susurro.

El joven mago solo asintió con la cabeza. Ni siquiera alzo la cabeza para mirar a Severus.

El hombre mayor no lo tomo en cuenta, cuando Harry estuviera listo para hablar lo haría. En este momento solo tenia que calentar su cuerpo, relajarlo, darle algo de comer y llevarlo a la cama y dormir.

Tomo la mano de Harry y lo llevo hacia la segunda planta donde se encontraba la vieja habitación donde paso sus años infantiles y que ahora estaba remodelada para cuando necesitaba un lugar a donde escapar.

Harry se sentía ido, no sabia lo que su cuerpo le pedía o porque se quejaba, ¿Pero no sabia porque? Cuando entraron en la habitación Severus soltó su mano y tomando su varita lanzo un hechizo para calentar la habitación, Harry en ese momento se dio cuenta que temblaba, pero no sabia si era por el frio o por los acontecimientos del día, miro como el otro mago caminaba directo hacia otra puerta que apenas en ese momento noto y la abrió. Severus entro por ella y se escucho que murmuraba otro par de hechizos y luego salía.

Severus salió del baño y encontró a Harry parado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado al entrar a la habitación. Parecía que el joven ni siquiera había sentido curiosidad por el lugar que lo rodeaba.

Severus negó con la cabeza.

Camino de nuevo hasta el joven, tomo su mano y lo jalo hacia el baño. No sabia que pensar ¿Realmente la desaparición de Draco le estaba afectando a Harry?

Al entrar en la segunda habitación Harry noto que se trataba de un hermoso baño, con paredes en un tono gris y azulejo de color verde, esto hizo que sonriera, muy Slytherin por parte de Severus. La habitación era enorme, podía albergar una ducha y una bañera, con un amplio lavabo lleno de frascos.

La bañera estaba llena de agua, humo salía de ella, y un delicado aroma que no podía decir con exactitud que era.

Severus se paro detrás de él y empezó a ayudarle con la ropa. Primero le quito el saco, el joven mago volteo a ver mientras el mayor doblaba y colocaba la prenda en un gancho. Lentamente el pocionista desvistió a su acompañante, la pajarita, la camisa, hasta dejarlo desnudo de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Después de acomodar su ropa, Severus se paro frente a Harry, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba prestando completa atención a lo que el hacia. Hincándose frente a Harry, Severus empezó a desabrochas las agujetas de sus zapatos y luego lo insto a que saliera de ellos. Bajo uno de sus calcetines y le ayudo a sostenerse para sacárselo también. Hizo el mismo procedimiento con el otro.

A lo largo de su vida, Severus había estado con una gran variedad de hombres. Por ninguno había sentido amor. Y ahora entendía mejor que nunca porque era tan importante tener sentimientos por alguien.

El simple hecho de cuidar a Harry como lo estaba haciendo, lo hacia sentir tan feliz y excitado al mismo tiempo. Que estaba seguro que en cualquier momento iba a explotar en sus pantalones. Desvestir al joven mago en un inicio había sido una necesidad para que su cuerpo pudiera calentarse, pero mientras tocaba libremente su piel, toda la buena voluntad había salido volando y ahora todo esto era tan erótico que su polla se apretaba dolorosamente contra sus pantalones.

Pero todo esto no era para él, sino para Harry y no quería que el joven mago se sintiera incomodo de ninguna manera. Así que en el momento en que Harry diera muestras de no sentirse a gusto con lo que estaba pasando iba a parar. Por eso al solo quedar en pantalones. Severus volteo a ver a Harry directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos color esmeralda que seguían con precisión cada uno de sus movimientos.

Como si sus manos tuvieran vida propia Severus empezó a desabrochar los pantalones del traje sin dejar de mirar a Harry en ningún momento, cuando cedieron y quedaron en un charco entre sus tobillos, el joven coloco sus manos en los hombros de Severus y lentamente los pateo a un lado. Todo esto sin perder el contacto visual.

Harry no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Durante largas noches había imaginado como seria estar desnudo ante su ex profesor. Horas de agonía tratando de aliviarse con su mano, el deseo que despertaba en él, todas esas imágenes que llenaban su mente. Y ahora esa fantasía se estaba cumpliendo. Estar parado sin mas que una capa de ropa que lo separaba de la desnudes total.

Severus coloco sus manos a los costados de las caderas de Harry, allí donde el elástico de los ajustados boxers de seda color blanco llegaban. él había ido acompañando al joven mago a probarse cada una de las prendas que utilizaría este día. Y había visto como el joven se sonrojaba al mirar pilas y pilas de ropa interior. Severus había sentido una piedra instalarse en su pecho al imaginarse como Draco iba a disfrutar del cuerpo de Harry, y eso lo hacia arder en celos.

Pero al parecer Merlyn había escuchado sus oraciones y eso no iba a suceder, por lo menos no esta noche.

Harry podía sentir el aliento de Severus contra su piel desnuda, ese simple contacto hizo que su polla empezara a llenarse. Sintió como su cuerpo se cubría de rubor. La mirada del mago mayor hablaba de promesas que Harry no comprendía, a pesar de tener ya veintitrés años, solo había compartido unos cuantos besos con un par de chicas y con Draco. Siempre había querido llegar virgen al matrimonio y entregarse por completo al que fuera su marido. El rubio fue comprensible al principio diciéndole que no se preocupara que el sabría esperar. Pero cual fue la sorpresa de Harry que al verse comprometidos Draco empezó a presionarlo para tener sexo, alegando que ya estaban comprometidos, que diferencia hacia si esperaban hasta la boda o ahora, de todas formas se iban a casar. Harry por su lado se mantuvo firme en eso. Su Educación sexual era muy poca ya que sus tíos nunca se molestaron en hablarle sobre ello y menos sobre relaciones sexuales entre hombres. Lo poco que pudo entender era que el sexo era malo antes del matrimonio. Y que solo podías hacerlo con la persona que pasaras tu el resto de tu vida.

Pero en este momento no le importaba no estar casado con Severus, su cuerpo le pedía desesperadamente algo, pero no sabia, que era.

_**-Severus.**_ Él nombre salió como una suplica que llego directo al corazón y pantalones del mago.

Sin pensarlo Severus bajo los boxers de Harry y se encontró con que el joven estaba excitado. Su polla tenia una perla de pre semen en su abertura que le invitaba a ser devorada por él. Un hombre podía soportar algunas cosas pero esta era una de esas que era imposible ignorar. Así que el mago mayor saco su lengua y lamio la gota. Tuvo que gemir, cerrando los ojos, al notar el exquisito sabor a hombre que Harry desprendía.

Pero un lametazo no era suficiente, así que Severus empezó una danza con su lengua, lamiendo toda la longitud de Harry. Un gemido se escucho y no supo si fue suyo o del muchacho parado frente a él agarrándolo fuertemente por los hombros, mientras el hacia lo mismo con sus caderas.

Pero que lo condenaran si paraba ahora. Seguramente iría al infierno por aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de Harry, pero bien valía la pena el castigo, por disfrutar de su amor unos momentos.

Harry sentía la lengua de Severus por todas partes, en su polla, en sus testículos. Sus dientes jalaban su piel, haciendo que un estremecimiento pasara por todo su cuerpo, si no estuviera firmemente agarrado de sus hombros estaba seguro se caería. Y es que nunca había sentido tanto placer en toda su vida y solo era la boca de Severus, ¿como se sentiría ser penetrado por el otro mago? Al invocar la imagen mental, Harry tembló de nuevo y esta vez estaba seguro que se correría muy pronto.

_**-Severus por favor. Me voy a correr.**_ No sabia lo que pedía, si parara o que nunca se detuviera. Pero el tenia que prevenir al otro hombre de su eyaculación, había escuchado que a muchos hombres y mujeres no les gustaba la corrida en su boca. Pero al parecer ese no era el caso con Severus Snape, ya que empezó a chupar con mas fuerza, sonidos de gemidos y succión llenaron el baño. Llevando a Harry a un estado de excitación total.

El ex mortifago supo el momento exacto de no retorno del joven al sentir como sus bolas se contraían y después sintió el chorro de caliente semen llenar su boca. Esto era algo que le encantaba de una buena mamada, sentir la culminación del otro, así sabia que había logrado satisfacer a su amante en turno. Pero este no era un hombre anónimo, que recogiera en un mal oliente bar. Era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió dos veces, el héroe del mundo mágico, el amor de su vida.

Y como si estos pensamientos lo trajeran de nuevo a la realidad Severus se maldijo interiormente por tener tan poco control y aprovecharse de Harry. Tragando toda la venida en su boca, sin disfrutarla y con la manga de su túnica limpio los restos que pudiera tener en su boca. Se incorporo.

Moviendo la cabeza para no tener que ver al joven a los ojos, Severus empezó a pensar en una buena disculpa de su comportamiento. Pero mientras trataba de idear dos buenos pensamientos. Harry tomo con sus manos su cabeza y lo hizo voltear a verlo. Cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrar repulsión en los ojos del menor. Si no algo que nunca se dio cuenta que había estado allí, amor. Su corazón se contrajo mientras su mente le decía que estaba viendo cosas donde no las había. Pero la mirada tan abierta de Harry no podía mentir. El joven parado frente a él lo amaba.

Y eso le dio terror.

_**HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**_

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

_Nota del Autor:_

_Chicas muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron un mensaje, aquí esta la continuación._

_Gracias también a las que le dieron me gusta y seguir._


	6. Revelaciones

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

Este fic se me ocurrió mientras veía un comercial de celulares donde una novia estaba esperando a su novio mientras este veía el fut bol (Cuando fue lo del mundial) con todos sus amigos y no llegaba a la boda.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia tiene contenido sexual grafico, lenguaje soez, Entre un hombre muy Sexy y un joven olvidado el día de su boda.

Este fic es una historia chico- chico.

Así que:

Si eres susceptible **NO LO LEAS**.

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

**.**

Terror de que, lo que veía fuera una ilusión de su propia desesperación por el amor de Harry.

El joven siguió tocando, tomando su cara con una mano mientras con la otra, acariciaba lentamente la mejilla del mayor, apreciando la suave textura de su piel. Muchos creerían al verle, que su piel estaba seca y curtida, pero estaban equivocados, ya que era muy agradable al tacto. Harry no pudo parar su exploración y después tomo un mechos del cabello de Severus un cabello que a primera vista parecía grasoso por pasar tanto tiempo entre los gases de las pociones, pero que en realidad era suave y sedoso.

Para el joven ese simple contacto parecía algo tan intimo.

Severus suspiro.

Tomo las manos del joven entrelazando sus dedos con los de Harry. Lo miro directamente a los ojos y hablo.

_**-Tenemos que hablar.**_ El joven entreabrió los labios para decirle algo. Pero Severus no lo dejo continuar.

_**-Pero no ahora. En este momento lo que necesitas es tomar un baño para calentarte. **_

Harry se sonrojo, su cuerpo no necesitaba entrar mas en calor. Pero no quiso contradecir a Severus. Así que se dejo guiar por el mayor hacia la bañera.

Con mucho cuidado Severus lo ayudo a entrar y sentarse hasta que el agua le tapo los hombros. No se dio cuenta de cuan estresado estaba, hasta que los aromas que salían del agua fueron relajando su entumido cuerpo. Como si fuera el mayor tesoro que el ex mortifago tuviera, se hinco detrás de él en la bañera y fue lavando su cabello negro dándole un masaje en el cuero cabelludo hasta que estuvo seguro que estaba limpio fue hacia su cuerpo, tallando su espalda da una manera ritmica, sus brazos y cuando no podía llegar a alguna parte se movía para no molestar a Harry que estaba en un estado de relajación total. Nunca nadie se había tomado tantas molestias con él y si no estuviera ya enamorado de Severus en este momento podría enamorarse de él como un loco.

Eso le hizo sentir un nudo en el estomago, pensando en todo lo que se había perdido. Ni cuando era niño y se enfermaba lo habían cuidado con tanto esmero, solo le habían dicho que no se quejara que tarde o temprano se aliviaría y ya. Cuando fue mayor y entro en la escuela, fue un poco mejor ya que alguien se ocupaba de él y sus heridas, pero nunca nadie con la devoción con la que lo estaba tratando en este momento Severus. Un lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla.

No iba a dejar que Severus lo abandonara. Él iba a hacer todo lo posible para demostrarle que esto era lo correcto. No le importaba tener que esperar o luchar para conseguirlo. Se aferraría a él con uñas y dientes.

Con esa determinación. Trato de tranquilizarse y seguir disfrutando de la atención del mayor.

Cuando Severus termino de bañar al joven, se movió por el baño y de un gabinete saco una toalla esponjosa. Se la llevo a la nariz y pudo notar el olor que era tan familiar para él, el olor a menta que llenaba todo su ambiente. Lanzándole un hechizo la hizo calentar también, para que fuera mas confortable para Harry.

Pidiéndole al joven que se pusiera en pie. Lo ayudo a salir de la bañera, mientras lo envolvía con la toalla y lo encaminaba hacia la habitación. Y lo sentaba en la cama.

Harry estuvo todo el tiempo muy pasivo dejándose guiar. Severus empezó a buscar entre sus cajones, algo que el joven pudiera utilizar mientras decidían que iban a hacer. Si fuera por Severus lo dejaría desnudo. Pero eso seria una distracción constante y ellos tenían que hablar. Tomando una de sus camisas blancas, la llevo hacia el joven. No era necesario ponerle un hechizo reductor, con que simplemente se arremangara las mangas, le quedaría perfecta para tapar todas esas partes que Severus quería explorar con mas ahínco.

Cuando Harry se coloco la camisa que Severus le ofreció se encontró aspirando el olor del mayor. Y sintiéndose reconfortando. Lentamente se abrocho algunos botones mientras de reojo veía a su amor, moviéndose por la habitación nerviosamente.

El joven se puso en pie y camino hasta la ventana donde Severus estaba parado viendo hacia fuera. Respirando profundamente como si quisiera encontrar el control perdido. Harry tomo la mano del mago mayor y la empezó a estudiar al igual que había hecho a la hora de tocar su mejilla o su cabello. Eran manos grandes, fuertes, pero a la vez delicadas y gentiles. El muchacho no había examinado muchas manos a lo largo de su vida. Pero si podía recordar algunas manos masculinas de sus compañeros, amigos o conocidos. Por ejemplo las de su tío, eran manos gordas, los dedos parecían pequeñas salchichas que en cualquier momento explotarían. O las de Ron, que en algunos lugares tenían cayos por la forma en que tomaba su varita, y así podía seguir, pero con Severus era diferente sus manos eran elegantes, tan cuidas. Manos que le encantaría sentir recorriéndolo por todo el cuerpo. Como un impulso volteo la mano y beso su muñeca. Y no se perdió la reacción. Un vena brinco indicando que había sorprendido al otro hombre.

Sin soltar su mano Harry lo guio hasta la enorme cama de dosel en medio de la habitación, jalándolo para que los dos se recostaran. Quedando uno frente al otro.

La cama era muy cómoda y la colcha que la cubría era negra. Eso no sorprendo al joven ya que era difícil pensar en que el otro mago ocupara otro color. Era ya algo característico de él.

Severus miro con atención todo lo que Harry hacia, desde admirar la colcha, hasta seguir su mirada por su cuarto, o la leve sonrisa que aparición sin saber que la provoco.

Regresando su atención a las cosas importantes. Severus decidio que este no era el mejor lugar para hablar. Así que hizo amago de pararse, pero rápidamente la mano de Harry le sujeto la muñeca y lo miro interrogante.

Suspirando hablo.

_**-Este no es el mejor lugar para conversar. Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a las sala y yo te prepare algo que comer y tomar. Estoy seguro que no has probado bocado en todo el día. **_

_**-¿Por qué este no es el mejor lugar para hablar?**_ Exigió Harry.

Severus no se perdió la voz molesta del joven.

_**-porqué no es apropiado, es muy intimo. **_Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca quiso borrarlas de inmediato. Y tampoco se perdió la mirada dolida del joven, que le soltó de inmediato.

_**-Harry yo… **_

El joven dejo de mirarlo y hablo.

_**-No te preocupes entiendo tu posición. creí que éramos íntimos, que éramos amigos y podíamos hablar abiertamente de cualquier cosa. Pero me doy cuenta que yo estaba en un error, ya que no es así, según tu. **_

Harry hizo el intento de pararse, mientras seguía hablando.

_**-Sera mejor que me marche. Es buen momento para que yo vaya a mi casa y reconsidere mi vida…**_

En un movimiento tan rápido y ágil que él joven no previo, Severus estaba sobre el sujetándole las manos sobre la cabeza y aprisionando su cuerpo contra el de él.

_**-¡Maldita sea!, no quise decir eso. Pero tienes razón, tenemos que hablarnos con la verdad. Y espero que estés listo para escucharla porque ya no aguanto mas. **_

_**No quería que habláramos aquí, porque no puedo hilar dos ideas coherentes teniéndote en mi cama. Solo puedo imaginar como sabrá el resto de tu piel, ¿si será tan dulce como lo que ya probé? Lo fácil que seria quitarte mi camisa, que luce tan bien en ti. Amarrarte en la cama, enterrarme tan profundamente en ti que no sabrás donde terminas tu y donde empiezo yo, hacerte lentamente el amor y luego rápido, por días y días hasta que los dos estemos saciados y aun después de eso, seguir encontrando formas nuevas de amarte. **_

El joven estaba tan caliente que sabia que si seguía escuchando aquellas palabras en cualquier momento estallaría.

_**-Yo también quiero eso.**_ Susurro.

Severus endureció la mirada y soltó las manos de Harry.

_**-No seria correcto, no quiero aprovecharme de ti, de la situación. Estas en un momento muy vulnerable, Draco esta perdido, la boda se cancelo, y muchas cosas mas que vienes arrastrando. Lo mejor es que tu descanses y olvidemos por completo todo lo que ha pasado, lo que te he dicho y sigamos como hasta ahora. Como amigos solamente. **_Las ultimas palabras fueron susurradas.

Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Severus quería que se quedara como si nada después de haber escuchado su confesión.

El mago mayor trato de pararse y ahora fue turno de Harry para sostenerlo ayudándose con sus piernas mientras agarraba a Severus por la cintura.

La cara de sorpresa del mayor no pudo ser ocultada, y esto hizo sonreír al niño que vivió, porque pudo sorprender al ex espiar.

Severus miro a Harry sorprendido, el joven lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Harry se armo del valor Gryffindor, y pensó que este era su momento de confesarse. No podía dejar pasar mas tiempo. Y si Merlin no había permitido que Draco llegara era un buen indicio de que lo suyo no debía ser.

Aun que después tendría que pagar las consecuencias, por su necedad.

_**-Severus, esto es difícil para mi y seguramente tu no me creerás. Pero me siento aliviado de que Draco no llegara. **_

Severus escuchaba muy atento lo que Harry decía, no sabia si debía hablar o esperar hasta que el joven terminara. Pero lo que le estaba diciendo era increíble. Él pensó que Harry amaba a Draco con locura.

_**-Se que he dado la impresión de estar enamorado de Draco y he aguantado muchos desplantes de él y claro que yo también he cometido errores. Pero dese hace meses e sabido que realmente no estoy enamorado de él. Simplemente estaba enamorado de la idea de la boda de mis sueños. De llegar al altar, casarme y formar mi propia familia. Y todas esas ideas me hicieron dejarme llevar por la corriente y tengo que aceptar que he estado utilizando a Draco para tener lo que quería, aunque para mi defensa no siempre fue así, al principio si sentía algo por él, pero ese algo no floreció y como todo mundo esperaba que nos casáramos y uniéramos nuestras fortunas pues yo seguí mintiéndome y diciéndome que todo estaría bien y con el tiempo terminaría por aprender a querer a Draco. **_

Muchas emociones pasaron por los ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban, sinceridad ante su confesión, vergüenza, temor, dolor.

_**-La verdad es que he sido un idiota por seguir con este juego y no hablarle claro a Draco, porque la verdad hace tiempo estoy enamorado de ti Severus, al principio fue la admiración que siento por ti, el hombre que sacrifico tantas cosas por la guerra y la causa, luego fue la amistad que nos unión, pero al pasar el tiempo y compartir nuestra vida, nuestros sueños y mucho mas no he podido evitarlo. Yo entiendo que tu no te sientas igual. Pero yo no puedo evitar lo que siento. **_

Severus no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, tenia que haber un error.

_**-Repite eso por favor.**_ Susurro.

Harry lo miro extrañado. _**–Que soy un idiota por seguir con lo del matrimonio y no decirle a Draco que yo no lo amaba…**_

Severus negó con la cabeza.

_**-Ya se que eres un idiota Potter, pero esa no es la parte que quiero que repitas, si no donde dijiste que estas enamorado de mi, tengo que haber escuchado mal. **_

Harry se tenso y volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado. No quería que Severus viera su vergüenza.

_**-Harry mírame a los ojos y dímelo por favor.**_ La voz del mago fue suplicante, y eso hizo que Harry volteara y lo mirara de nuevo.

Por un segundo pensó que vería rechazo o repulsión, pero lo único que pudo distinguir fue el mismo anhelo que el sentía.

_**-Hace tiempo te amo. **_

_**-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes?**_ Fue la respuesta del ex profesor.

Harry suspiro.

_**-Pensé que me despreciarías. Pensarías que soy un niño inmaduro, que no sabe lo que quiere, un día diciendo que estoy bien con Draco y al siguiente confesándote mi amor eterno. No sabia como decirte sobre mi amor. Así que pensé que podría vivir la vida así, ocultando lo que siento por ti. Viviendo añorando tu compañía y lo que quisieras darme. **_

Ahora fue el turno de suspirar de Severus y mover negativamente la cabeza.

_**-En verdad sigues siendo un niño tonto. Y pensar en todo el tiempo que hemos perdido de estar juntos por tus tonterías Potter. Desde el primer momento que supiste que estabas enamorado de mi me lo hubieras dicho, hace mucho que estaríamos juntos. Pero no, tenias que seguir con tu estúpida idea sentimentaloide de quedarte con Draco sin amarlo y sacrificar nuestro amor. Porque óyeme bien grandísimo idiota. Yo también te amo. Te he amado desde hace mucho y me he detenido de decírtelo o de hacer algo para que me correspondas por respetar tu relación con el insufrible de Malfoy. **_

Harry no pudo mas y grito, mientras lanzaba sus labios sobre los de Severus, el beso empezó con emoción y se fue transformando en un beso apasionado. Mientras sus bocas se movían el joven le murmuraba cuanto lo amaba.

Severus soltó sus manos y Harry aprovecho eso para ponerlas alrededor de su cuello y acariciar el cabello de su nuca. Las manos del mago mayor fueron directamente a acariciar el cuerpo del joven.

El cuerpo del joven de inmediato empezó a excitarse, al sentir el peso del cuerpo del otro hombre sobre el suyo. Y pensar en la poca ropa que los separaba de estar piel contra piel. Sin pensarlo el joven empezó a restregarse contra la parte inferior de Severus el cual respondió con un gemido y empezó a embestir para encontrarse con los movimientos necesitados de Harry y darle mayor placer. No tardo mucho en empalmarse también. Estaba seguro que se ridiculizaría así mismo. Otro gemido del joven se filtro entre la nube de lujuria, que llenaba su mente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Su primera vez con el amor de su vida, no podía ser un rápido toqueteo y una penetración que fuera directa a la descarga.

El joven entre sus brazos se merecía, la boda de sus sueños. Y llegar virgen a su noche de bodas. Un ambiente romántico, velas por toda la habitación, pétalos de rosa, sabanas de seda.

Lentamente fue terminando el beso y tratando de calmar los movimientos de Harry. Cuando el joven lo miro, pudo distinguir la lujuria que el mismo sentía. Pero tenia que hacer lo correcto. Por los dos, no quería que empezaran mal esto. Necesitaba pensar.

_**-¿Severus, que pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿No me deseas?**_ Las palabras fueron susurradas llenas de dolor he incertidumbre.

De nuevo él negó con la cabeza.

_**-Claro que te deseo tonto,**_ y para demostrárselo movió su pelvis para que sintiera su pene erecto, Harry se sonrojo un poco y eso lo hizo sonreír. –**Ese no es el problema. **

_**-Entonces, ¿Por qué te detienes?. **_

Suspirando le contesto. _**–Porque te mereces algo mejor que una rápida jodida, aparte si no mal recuerdo querías llegar virgen al matrimonio. Y yo quiero darte eso. **_

_**-Pero yo no quiero esperar, te necesito tanto. Ahora que se que mi amor es correspondido no quiero esperar para que nos lo demostremos de una manera mas física. Por favor Severus hazme el amor ahora. **_

Esa suplica hizo que Severus casi reconsiderara su decisión. Pero recordó como Harry le había contado con emoción su decisión de esperar.

_**-No, esperaremos. **_

La mente del joven, empezó a trabajar rápidamente, conocía muy bien al mayor y sabia que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil que cambiara de opinión.

Y como si fuera una luz en medio de la oscuridad una idea fue formándose en su cerebro. Sonrió ante esto.

Severus se extraño de la sonrisa de Harry, pensó que el joven discutiría mas su decisión. Pero al parecer la había aceptado sin mas. Eso lo hizo relajarse.

_**-Tienes razón Severus yo quiero llegar virgen a mi noche de bodas. Por eso te pido, NO; te suplico. Que me hagas el honor de casarte con migo. **_

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

_Nota del Autor:_

_Chicas siento mucho actualizar hasta ahora, pero no tengo ni teléfono ni internet en mi casa. Y no tengo otro lugar donde actualizar, en mi trabajo la pagina esta bloqueada. Parezco drogadicta en rehabilitación. Cada vez que llego a mi casa espero sentir las notificaciones en mi teléfono. Pero eso no sucede. _

_Espero que ya me arreglen el internet por lo menos, hoy cumplo dos semanas y media con el problema. _

_Una amiga me esta haciendo favor de subir este capitulo. Ustedes escríbanme y déjenme su opinión, les gusto, lo odiaron? _

_Les responderé desde mi celular. Así que seguimos en comunicación. _

_Por su comprensión gracias. _


End file.
